The Infinity Universe
Untitled-1Cade1.png|The Official Posters '''The Infinity Universe '''is a reality created by DuttPanda inspired by Star Wars and amalgam superhero mixtures. This is Dutt`s latest project in March. Synopsis and Explanations In a galaxy not so far away, intergalactic and stellar battles and glorious events have been recorded and this universe`s existence will surely interest the younger viewers who lust for science fiction kickass action like Star Wars itself. The Collection The Phantom Menace *Chapter One: Infinity: The Avengers: An interstellar peace organization strikes war against a malevolent opposing force. *Chapter Two: Infinity: The Sorcerer Supreme: When the great interstellar battle is concluded, another chapter opens uncasing the former ally who is by wits, surpressed to stop the remainings of all the evil that still have been existing after war. *Chapter Three: Infinity: Guardians of the Galaxy: After the allies disbands, a band of supernatural misfits decide to become heroes to all by forming a dangerous group of defenders. But the phantom they are going to have to face is, not truly the evil that attacks them but the evil that curses them. *Chapter Four: Infinity: Spider-Man: When the menace of the evil has reached interstellar, although born from the evil themselves, a hero, Parker, decides to avenge the fallen by raising a revolutionary that threatens the whole galaxy. *Chapter Five: Infinity`s Avengers: Revenge of the Fallen: When the Avengers, an interstellar peace organization maintenance disbands after an edging war and when new evil forces seek the components of the galaxy that can lead to destruction even of it`s creations, the organization have to unlock the democratical peacekeeping program once again to end a republic battle. Return of the Allies *Chapter One: Infinity: Thor: The former ally, Thor, of Planet Asgard, discovers the prelude to the ultimate battle of his planet and everyone`s which all thought was concluded. *Chapter Two: Infinity: Inhumans: From the evil forces, experiments of the Skrulls are completed which augments furious abilities of the average being, which are captive in prison. Together, a band of experimented beings create the ultimate diversonial escape plan to not only destroy a whole planet but a whole chapter just for vendetta. *Chapter Three: Infinity`s Spider-Man: The Second Coming: Parker, who is solo now, must confront the mightiest forces yet in existence commanded by Thanos which unravels the second coming of the One, that is behind all the curtains of galactic emperor, Thano`s schemes. *Chapter Four: Infinity: New Avengers: Young interstellar team forms by the Secret Avengers Tactics Organization to refaciliate remnants back to it`s original place and to stop a havoc causing empire. A New Hope *Chapter One: Infinity: Miles Morrales Warren: When the evil empire of Thanos announces war within the month, the unaccepted volunteer for the Spider-Verse team unraveled in the Spider-Man film, allies with the surprisingly undead Peter Parker to infiltrate an army base of Thanos, directly to the evil emperor himself, so that all of their greatest weapons can be destroyed. *Chapter Two: Infinity: The Defenders: When the Avengers Organization from all divisions are pinned close by Galahad, the elderly, the Greatest Sorcerer of the world, who is now dead by the hands of Thanos, revolters strike at the heart of the official squadron of Thanos. *Chapter Three: Infinity: The Force Awakens: Thanos reveals his scheme by collecting all of the six fragments of reality to unmask his plans; the rising of the immortal Galactus! Now, the Defenders must face the agony to bring peace! *Chapter Four: Infinity`s Avengers: The Return of the Allies: After events of the previous movie, the original Avengers get back and have to face the galaxie`s greatest enemy yet. The Empire Strikes Back *Chapter One: Infinity: Dark Avengers: Thanos confronts the Avengers face to face with his mind games that obliterate the emotions of the Avengers by imitations of the heroes themselves! If this is what Thanos willingly offers now, what about his fullest strength? *Chapter Two: Infinity: The Desolation Of The Tesseract: Thanos and the Avengers battle on this two hour narrative epic of war biopic with some mysteriously amazing tacticial moments on the way! *Chapter Three: The Infinity Unbound: The heroes have to meet their end now. By their sacrifice, a new, sucessful universe unfolds, but if it`s not what they want, the universe ends by them themselves anyways. The final chapter reveals the Civil War and the destiny of Apocalypse. Category:Existing Realities Category:Realities Category:DuttPanda Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:The Infinity Universe